Harry Potter Gets A Training Bra
by rupertsgrl
Summary: A wayward spell hits Harry changing his physic. He needs an expert in woman parts and fast. So he turns to Hermione, who introduces him to the world of Victoria Secrets. Panic and chaos are almost guaranteed.


" So why are we gathered here in the girl's restroom right before the Quidditch match starts?" asked one  
  
of the girls. " Yeah, you know who will be there," said another girl. " That why you're here I wanted to know if any of you know a spell that could make my boobs bigger to make Harry like me." As Harry was walking down the corridor to the Quidditch field he decided to take a peek into the girl's room. While Ginny was casting this spell it accidentally hit the bathroom mirror and bounced of and hit Harry well in the chest. " Ouch maybe I shouldn't have eaten all those buttered popcorn jelly beans," Harry said " Oh dang it its almost time for the match!"  
  
" Wow! That was a lot of fun wasn't it Harry," Oliver said. " Oooooo I don't feel so good." " Whats the matter Harry." " Ooooo my chest hurts really bad, maybe I just need some rest." " Alright, Harry I'll see you tomorrow at practice." The next morning Harry woke up the pain still in is chest he woke up walked to his mirror in the bath- room where his glasses were laying and then he noticed....... " OMG!" Harry screamed. 15 minutes later Harry walked down to the Great Hall to catch up with Hermione. " Hermione, Hermione," as he yelled trying to catch up with her. " Hey Harry what's up," Hermione asked. " I never thought I ask you this in my whole life but.will you take me shopping?" " Sure..why not what do you need?" " Well do you really want to know?" " Yeah it'd be nice." " Well for some weird reason they grew." At that moment Hermione looked down at Harry's lower pants area. " Ewe, disgusting I really didn't want to know that!" " Ewe your disgusting that's not what I meant, I meant I grew hills." " Hills?" " What are you talking about?'' Hermione asked. " You know bouncy-bouncies?" " What the hell are you talking about?" " Man, do you not know anything for some stupid idiotic paranoia reason I'm growing boobs!" " Ha! Is this some sick minded joke to get you into Victoria Secret," Hermione asked. " No I'm serious wanna see," Harry said. Harry was wearing no shirt under some stupid sweatshirt with some stupid team from a state that's really proud of its corn. " OMG! you do have....Hills!( and ooo la la look at that six pack) " Thanks Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Harry and Hermione the next day walk into the wonderful world of hoochie mama bras and panties. (well that's what Harry thinks anyways.) " Hello welcome to Victoria Secret how may I help you?" asked the clerk. " Yes, I would like to know where your bras are," Hermione asked. " Back there by the thong underwear,'' the lady said while pointing to the back area. " Herm why did you ask the lady when you've only been here a thousand times?" " Well Harry I'm just so proud of you getting your first bra, and just to tell you this is exactly what I would do if I had a deformed son needing his first bra," as she walked away snickering.  
  
As the walked up to the wonderful world rack of bras they had one problem. "Harry," Hermione said " They only have one more bra left.'' " What kind is it?" Harry asked. " Well its black...lacy and...." " And what?" " Well on the bra it says Playboy and Sexy." " No way, you're kidding!" " Sorry to break your bubble but that's the one you have to try on."  
  
" But Harry we have to see if it fits your bouncy-bouncies(snicker). " Wait I have an idea," Harry said. " What?" Hermione asked. " Do you know any spells about removing any unwanted body parts?" " No sorry we haven't learned about that in Charms yet." " That's great, but now their starting to hurt because I don't have enough support so I guess I'll try it on.'' " Thanks Harry you being really mature about this, the dressing room is back there do you want me to go with you?" " That's all right." " Hold on Harry," Hermione said while pulling Harry back towards her. "You will tell me when your period starts right?" Hermione said giggling. " Shut Up!!" yelled Harry. " Harry are you sure you haven't started your period because it sounds like someone's PMS'ing." Then Harry just stormed off toward the dressing room.  
  
After about a good 20 minutes have passed Harry finally comes out. " What the hell took you so long?" " I thought the bra made me look my boobs look flatter," Harry said kinda down. " OMG!" Hermione said " Let's just go check out." " Did you find everything okay?" asked the clerk. " Yes, Thank you, " Hermione said. " Would you like this gift wrapped?" " No thanks," Hermione said. " Well who is this cute little thing going to a best friend?" as she was ringing it up. "No." " Cousin." "No." "So whom is it going to?" " You really don't wan to know." " Go ahead tell me," said the clerk. " You probably won't believe me." " Try me." Harry just stood there sweating to death.  
  
Hermione leaned towards the clerk's ear and whispered, " Its for him." "OMG! Hermione the hell did you tell her that!" Harry said annoyed. " Oh, Harry stop being a worry wart." "Here's your package have a nice day," as the clerk handed it to Harry. " Thank you."  
  
Harry and Hermione started leaving when..... " Oh my gosh Harry I forgot to grab some undies." " Oh great!" Harry said. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand rushing back into the store rushing to the panty area. Right away Hermione was rambling through the panties rack , " Here Harry hold your package." Hermione shoved the package into Harry's stomach. When Hermione shoved the package into Harry a part of the lace fell out so it was hanging out of the bag. 


End file.
